Una Última Oportunidad
by Bandana Of Rainbow
Summary: Contraparte de "Mas que nadie más" ¿Tu corazón recuerda cuando nosotros decíamos "Para siempre"? No arrojes todo por la borda, no me digas que éstas palabras llegan demasiado tarde. No quiero ser olvidado. He sido tan ciego de todo lo que he roto ¿Podemos dejar atrás esto juntos? ¿Puedes darme una última oportunidad para hacerlo bien?


_**Lunes 12 de Mayo del 2014. Los Ángeles, California.**_

* * *

_**Para "Mi único amor", Kendall Knight:**_

_"Dime lo que necesitas, y encontraré una manera para detener y sanar todas tus heridas"_

Era lo que realmente debí de haberte dicho esa noche, ¿Es posible que alguien sea tan imbécil? ¿Enserio preferí seguir hiriendote de la manera más lastímera posible que arreglar las cosas? Maldito orgullo, maldito ego, maldita estúpidez...¿Porqué no me di cuenta de que te hacía tanto daño? Todos lo notaron excepto yo...¡NO!, ¡Por favor no lo agregues a mis errores! Esto no se trata de empeorar las cosas, al contrario, creo que soy el tipo de persona que aún, a estas alturas de la vida no sé conoce a sí mismo...

Seré idiota...¿Cómo es que esperaba darme cuenta de lo mucho que sufrías si ni siquiera sabía bien qué era lo que estaba haciendo? Y más importante aún...¿Porqué lo hacía?...¿Porqué continúo haciendolo?

Dime...Que tú no te irás de mi vida...Sinceramente no podría soportarlo...Una semana sin ti me vastó para darme cuenta de lo mucho que te necesito a mi lado, sin ti no soy nada...¿Qué significo realmente para ti? Cuando sepa la respuesta te diré todo lo que tú necesitas saber ... ¡NO! Por favor no me hagas invisible a tus dulces ojos...No arrojes todo por la borda, no elimines de tu corazón todo lo que vivimos...Por favor...¡No digas que mis palabras llegan demasiado tarde!

Por favor Kendall...¡No quiero ser olvidado! Sé que he sido demasiado ciego cómo para no ver lo mucho que he roto, ¿Podemos volver atrás juntos? NO...No es otra de mis estúpidas promesas falsas y vacías del pasado, el antiguo yo se fue junto a ellas...Ya no existen, sólo soy yo al descubierto... Sólo soy yo mismo.

_Sé que esto tomará tiempo pero...¿Puedes darme una última oportunidad para hacerlo bien?_

A pesar de que no te conozco tanto cómo tú a mi, sé que en este momento dices que nuestra historia ya ha terminado...Pero...Pienso que es tiempo de que dejemos de fingir, algo estúpido de mi parte, ya que el que siempre estaba fingiendo resulta que era yo, aún así...No, no puedo dejar que pases ésta última página.

¿Tu corazón recuerda cuando nosotros decíamos _"Para Siempre"? _Si la respuesta es sí... Por favor... ¡NO! ¡No dejes ir ese recuerdo! Porque es algo que yo nunca olvidaré... _¿Podemos arreglar esto? _

¡ALTO! Estás cansado de _"escucharme"_ lo sé, pero te pido una última oportunidad, por favor, no me ignores ahora, he sido muy inconsiente, lo sé, pero... Sólo ésta vez, creéme, el James que conocías ya no existe más, las mentiras e inclusive el inmundo deseo de provocarte alguna herida no está conmigo ya...Ahora soy _sólo yo totalmente expuesto a ti_...Kendall... ¡No quiero quedarme atrás! ¡No quiero ser parte de un pasado que debas olvidar!

Sé que esto llevará tiempo, y sea cual sea, te esperaré cuanto sea necesario.._¿Podemos dejar el pasado atrás?_

_¿Puedes darme una última oportunidad para hacerlo bien?_

Ya no lastimaré a nadie, a voz del mismísimo Logan me enteré que te vas mañana por la mañana de la ciudad, no lo voy a permitir...

¡Ésta noche lucharé por ti! Aún sin recibir una respuesta estoy decidido a recuperar lo que perdí, quiero recuperar el corazón que haz perdido Kendall, no importa que tenga que hacer, a donde tenga que ir, haré cualquier cosa por ti, sólo...

_Dame una última oportunidad para hacerlo bien..._

_¡Una última oportunidad para hacerlo bien!_

**_-James Diamond_**

* * *

_**IMPORTANTE:**__ Esto es la contra parte de __**"Mas que nadie más"**__ Si lo notaron las cartas fueron enviadas el mismo día, la incógnita aquí es...¿Qué pasará? ¿Qué desenlace tendrá ésta trágica pareja? ¿Cada uno leerá la carta que le corresponde?_

_Déjenme un comentario diciéndome si quieren un desenlace de la historia o si solamente lo dejamos como está (las respectivas cartas de cada uno) estoy a sus órdenes._


End file.
